


Spark

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Canon Queer Character of Color, Erotica, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Kevin looks so damn beautiful it makes him want to cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the movie. Hopefully it comes across more erotic than pornographic. I wanted to write my take on a sex scene between these two. What do you think?

Caramel-colored skin tinged with gold. Seemingly sweet enough to eat. The moonlight streaming through the window even pales in comparison. Kevin is magic, is a god, all the constellations combined, inhuman. But there’s something about him in this moment that scares Chiron, that makes him hesitate. It could be the moonlight itself, the sound of the waves calmly rolling up to the shore, the almost silence. Kevin looks so damn beautiful it makes him want to cry.

When the other man places warm, gentle palms against his cheeks and lifts his head up he moves willingly. Kevin kisses him tenderly, giving him time to come to it at his own pace. It doesn't take much, though. He smells masculine, like musk and oil. He smells like cooking grease, a sizzling grill, spices. He smells alive. Chiron takes deep breaths, trying to hold the scents in, letting them overwhelm him until he can't help but kiss back. He opens his mouth against Kevin's, anxious to learn what he tastes like. Wondering if it's the same as when he was sixteen. When he was too afraid. Back then he'd kept his mouth shut.

Kevin groans when their tongues greet each other, sparking an answering whimper from him. Chiron lay a tentative hand on his waist, eager, so very eager, to feel this man. To know this man. He's yearned for him for so many years. Dreamed about full, soft lips wrapped around his manhood, about pressing against flesh, limb to limb, blood to blood. About Kevin taking him like he talked about taking his girls when they were teenagers. Being stretched wide open, being filled, the all-encompassing, inescapable truth of it. And would Kevin let him in with the same ease? Would he, would he plead for it the way Chiron does in his dreams?

“Can I?” Kevin finally asks, practically panting now. He reaches out, stopping right before his fingers make contact with Chiron's T-shirt.

Chiron, realizing he's waiting for permission, nods. He can't talk just yet, can't let loose all the thoughts running through his brain out loud. _I want. Oh, god, I want to graze your bare chest. Want to see you, all of you, as you are. Naked as the day you were born, hard and aching for me. Want to lay you down and lick every inch of you until you're brand new, then cover you with my marks until everyone knows who you belong to. I want your hands on this body I call mine. Touch it like your other lovers, only deeper. There has never been another for me. Can you tell how long I've been waiting for you?_ _How long I've been wanting you? Do you know what you do to me?..._ He lets Kevin raise his shirt up instead. Once it's off Kevin's gaze becomes loaded, heavy-lidded, as it sweeps over his torso. And he shouldn't be proud of the muscular physique he's worked so hard to achieve but he is. Kevin's appreciation is worth every drop of sweat, every sore grunt. Being looked at like this, as if he's desirable, is intoxicating.

“Black, you gotta tell me, man. What you want from me?” A small noise slips from his throat when Kevin's eyes meet his again. That hunger there? That's all for him. “I ain't... I gotta hear you. I ain't tryin' to mess this up. You gotta speak.”

So, for Kevin, he does. He squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, still a little ashamed of his lack of inhibition, and begs for another kiss. Kevin obliges happily, planting a sloppy, wet one on him, lost in the sensation of Chiron right here with him. When they pull apart to catch their breath Chiron grabs his hand to place it on his waistband. He doesn't use his words but Kevin understands. He unbuttons his jeans slowly, watching Chiron's face for any sign of discomfort. Chiron stands up and pulls his jeans and boxers down simultaneously. He won't look at Kevin, petrified of his expression, but he hears a gasp.

“Damn, you're beautiful!” Kevin whispers, awestruck, his stare darting from the dip in his collarbone to his small waist, his abdomen, the thin trail of hair leading downward, the hard, thick member jutting out in front of him.

Chiron has no idea what to say. Except for that one time on the beach when he was sixteen he does not allow his body to react this way. To be so brazenly wanton. He's always able to contain it. Yet, here he is, in Kevin's bedroom, and Kevin is requesting this display. Enjoying it if that whisper is any indication. No. There will be no more apologizing for his passion or what it provokes. Not tonight.

He stands Kevin up, stripping him with more urgency that Kevin showed previously. Once he is naked, Chiron looks. And looks and looks and exhales. His bottom jaw unhinges. Kevin's body is incredible. Not perfect, not flawless by any means. His arms aren't sculpted and his stomach has a little extra padding. But he is real and he isn't hiding. He's standing still, smirking as if he knows the impact he has. As if... Chiron licks his lips involuntarily, overcome by an urge to fall to his knees, to worship at the altar that is Kevin.

Before he can begin to bend Kevin halts him. “Next time, Black. This time's bout you.” And falls to his own knees.

Kevin devours him without gagging, making him question how many men he's been with. How many times he has done this. He finds himself opening his mouth to ask right as Kevin releases him. His gaze raises, a dirty grin curling the corners of his mouth. Chiron's heart stops when Kevin locks eyes with him and does it again. The heat of Kevin, the liquid, burning fire that surrounds Chiron, is too much. Is more than he can handle. Within seconds Chiron is climaxing and Kevin drinks each drop. He's watching, doesn't mean to, but he sees Kevin swallow deliberately, nourished.

His legs turned into jelly, Chiron sags against the bed. He blinks rapidly, unsure is he really is about to cry or if he just requires a second to recover. Or both. Kevin climbs on top of him to hold him close. It's odd. He has given something away, something he can't get back. And yet he feels free in a way he didn't expect. Finally. Free.

“You good, Black?” Kevin checks, sounding a little hoarse, a little concerned.

Chiron wonders what happens now. If there will be a next time. If he'll get to have this again. Because he wants, needs, it again. He can't go back to what he was. Kevin's woken this ravenous beast inside him. Broken the chains and invited it out to play...

He sends a scouting hand down their bodies to find Kevin is still wondrously hard. Willing to forego his own pleasure just to make sure he's alright. _I love you,_ Chiron thinks. But he isn't ready to share that news yet. “What you think?” he asks instead as his hand wraps around Kevin's shaft.

Kevin hisses, caught up in a sensual world of their creation. His hips start shifting, rocking down into Chiron as he focuses on that hand when it begins to move up and down experimentally. “Black... Fuck, Black, don't stop...”

Chiron strokes faster and faster, building a rhythm Kevin keys into effortlessly. “I won't,” he promises.

It's a promise he can easily fulfill.

 


End file.
